A Werewolf's Torment
by WaterSeal
Summary: Remus looks back on the Final Battle over someone's grave. Not DH compliant! Tweaked a detail about Snape.


**Disclaimer:** I don't make money off of this story. I don't own Harry Potter and Co. I just like to play with them.  
**  
Chapter Warnings:** Mentioned Character Death

** A Werewolf's Torment **

Silent tears cascaded down his cheeks as he looked at the gravestone. The light wind flowed through his thinning brown and grey hair, and the early morning fog sent a chill to his tormented bones. He leaned over the freshly dug grave and stroked the letters on the stone. It was just yesterday when they buried him, their savior. He saved the world at last, but he also shattered his. All of his friends, his family, the only ones he ever relied on, were gone.

He leaned back, his knees digging into the lush green grass of the Godric's Hollow graveyard. The dew seeped into his trousers, chilling him farther.

"Oh Remus, why are you crying?" an ethereal voice called from behind him. A translucent Harry walked out of the fog, his hair whipping faintly in the wind, as if it could touch the boy. Behind him, James, Lily, Sirius, and Severus all walked out of the fog.

"Harry," Remus croaked. His voice shook with emotion at the sight of seeing his friends, his once-enemy turned slightly friend, and his godson.

"Do not cry for me. We both knew I had to die as well," Harry said, his voice echoing off of some invisible walls, giving it an unearthly sound. Remus stood up and walked to the echoes of people he still loved. As he drew nearer, he felt an calm and warmth surrounding him. He always felt so cold, so alone, now that he had no one left in this world. The warmth felt remarkable on his skin and deep in his bones.

"Why? Why did you have to jump into that curse? It was for me! I should have died, not you!" Remus yelled, remembering that final battle. His heart froze when Harry landed on the ground in front of him after he took a dark curse from Lucius Malfoy. He gathered Harry's cold, limp body close to his and disappeared to the Hospital Wing, refusing to acknowledge that it was of no use. Hogwarts wards were down as soon because Voldemort took them down with inside help from a few students like Draco Malfoy and his clan.

He prayed to Merlin that Harry would come back. He had to. He was the Boy-Who-Lived, no matter how much he hated the title. Poppy worked endlessly, but it was to no avail. Remus sat next to Harry, never letting go of his hand through it all, exam and after. Poppy lost another of her gavotte students and it crushed her heart.

Remus shook himself out of his morbid thoughts and looked at the wisps of people in front of him.

"Moony, you haven't lost us, as you think you have. We are always there, standing behind you to face your journey that you are free to take," James said. He put his hand on Remus' shoulder, and the werewolf could feel a heaviness there along with warmth, as if James was actually touching him. Though when Remus looked at the hand, he could see through it.

"I can't go on, not without all of you." Remus said sadly. Fresh new tears started to gather in his eyes, unable to blink them away.

"Oh, spare me the Gryffindor emotions," Severus said, even though he smirked to take the sting out of the barb. "You are being selfish. You must not let Potter's sacrifice to be in vain." Remus smiled when Harry rolled his eyes.

"We're in the afterlife, and he still calls me Potter," Harry said. James ruffled his son's hair, and Lily and Sirius walked to Remus.

"You are walking into the unknown, seemingly alone. You are not alone. The warmth you feel surrounding you occasionally when you are most depressed, or when you are changing at the full moon, is us. We are always there for you." Lily caressed his cheek and kissed the other one. He felt her soft lips upon his cheek as if she was actually there. She did it to calm him when they were younger, especially when "his grandmother was sick". Oh, how he missed it. He missed all of them, even Severus' snaky attitude.

"Moony, stop your torment," Sirius said, smiling as he and the others faded out of existence. The fog melted away and Remus looked up into the clear night sky. He looked at the Dog Star and saw it twinkling like mad. He smiled as a warm wind whipped around him. He would be fine. He wasn't alone.

* * *

**A/N:** I wrote this in my Religion class, so if there are mistakes or something doesn't make sense, sorry. I was taking notes as well on the other side of my screen. 


End file.
